


Soulmate

by SanaStony



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College, Coming Out, First Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaStony/pseuds/SanaStony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Stony - School FF.<br/>Howard hat sein ganzes Geld verloren weshalb die Familie Stark ihren bisher gehobenen Lebensstandard aufgeben und in die Stadt ziehen musste. Dies bedeutet ebenfalls das Tony auf die öffentliche Schule muss. Zwischen den aggressiven Alkohol-Aussetzern seines Vaters und dem Mobbing der Schüler muss er dann auch noch fest stellen das wohl er selbst 'anders' ist als er bisher glaubte.</p><p>Nebenpaaring (wird aber wenig sein) Clint/Natasha Bucky/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Seelenverbindungen kommen die Gefühle von nirgendwo und sie sind überwältigend. Sie stehen in der Regel in keiner Relation dazu, wie viel Zeit zwei Menschen zusammen verbrachten oder wie gut sich diese Person kennen. Es ist meist so, dass die Gefühle schon da sind, bevor sich die Menschen überhaupt erst von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen haben.  
> Für machnche ist dies anfangs sehr beängstigend. (-duale-Seelenliebe.de)
> 
> In meiner FF können Seelenverwandte sich, je nach Stärke ihres Bandes, sogar körperlich wie z.B. Schmerz, spüren und auch die Gefühle des jeweils anderen auf weite Distanz wahrnehmen

Ein Geräusch weckte ihn aus einem Traumlosen schlaf, mürrisch suchte er den Grund der ihn geweckt hatte und blickte unter verschlafenen Augen zu einer Person die an seiner nun geöffneten Balkontür stand.  
"Mum?" Müde rieb er sich übers Gesicht und schielte zu seinem Wecker.  
16:25 Uhr  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden bevor sich die blonde Frau welche sich in den letzten Jahren immer mehr verändert hatte und nicht mehr die war, die Tony als Kind kannte, zu ihm drehet. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen.  
"Es tut mir leid Schatz." Dann ging sie.  
Was war das denn nun wieder?  
"TONY!"  
Die Stimme seines Vaters ließ ihn augenblicklich hoch Schrecken.  
Fuck! Was hatte er nun wieder angestellt? Krampfhaft versuchte er darüber nachzudenken was gestern Nacht passiert war.  
Rhody hatte ihn ab geholt, nur er war ihm noch aus seinem alten Freundeskreis geblieben.  
Man hat viele 'Freund' wenn man Geld hat und kaum ist das futsch...  
Sie waren auf dieser komischen Party - zu viel Bier und zu viel Whisky - Diese blonde Tussi dir er hinter einem gelben Caprio flach gelegt hatte - er kannte dort so gut wie niemanden aber alle schienen zu glauben er gehöre nach wie vor zu ihrem Kreis.  
Wieder rieb er sich die Stirn hinter welcher es zu pochen begann. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr wie er wieder in sein Bett gekommen war. Schon flog die Tür auf und knallte laut gegen die Zimmerwand. Bevor Tony auch nur ansetzten konnte zu sprechen landete Howards Handrücken bereits schmerzhaft in seinem Gesicht.  
"Wo warst du wieder heute Nacht Junge? Wenn du weiter daran arbeitest den Namen Stark in Verruf zu bringen..."  
"Was will man da noch in Verruf bringen." Die Worte waren nur ein leises murmeln und wäre er bei verstand gewesen hätte er wohl den Mund gehalten denn es schien das Howard verstanden hatte was ihm da raus gerutscht war.  
Der nächste Schlag traf ihn heftiger und erspürte wir seine Lippe aufplatze.  
"Ich warne dich Junge. Treibs nicht zu weit."  
Der kleinere senkte den Blick und legte eine Hand an die pochende stelle.  
"Tut mir leid."  
Er resignierte. Er war siebzehn verdammt noch mal, er war nicht gerade ein Waschlappen, hatte kein Problem sich auch mit größeren an zu legen, doch vor seinem Va... Vor Howard hatte er ... Angst.  
Er sollte sich wehren, er sollte auf stehen und ein Mann sein, doch wann auch immer die hochgewachsene gestallt seines Erzeugers mit diesem eiskalten Ausdruck vor ihm stand begann sein Innerstes sich zu einem Ball zusammen zu rollen und er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind.  
Es war nicht immer so schlimm gewesen, es schien sonst immer so das Tony ihm einfach nur egal war. Er hatte niemals Zeit sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen, hatte ihn zwar angeschrieen wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hatte oder ihn in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen aber seit einigen Monaten...  
Eine Fehlinvestition und der Vertrauensmissbrauch seines langjährigen "Freundes" Obadiah Stane hatten Howard Stark ihm das Genick gebrochen.  
Das Geld, die Firma, ihre Villa, alles war mit einem Mal weg.  
Howard hatte angefangen zu trinken und nutze jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit um Tony für alles verantwortlich zu machen was er konnte.  
Dank Maria's Bruder hatte er einen Job bei bei diesem annehmen können, was hieß das er von zuhause aus für dessen kleine Computerfirma einfache Programme schrieb und Softwareprobleme der Mitarbeiter behob.  
Maria selbst hatte zu Kellnern begonnen, tagsüber in einem kleinen Restaurant und am Wochenende auch Nachts in einer Bar.  
Er hatte in seinen Gedanken versunken überhaupt nicht bemerkt das Howard das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
Seufzend stand er auf und trat durch die offene Tür hinaus auf den kleinen Balkon. Gedankenlos blickte er auf das verwitterte Geländer auf welches er seine Unterarme abgelegt hat und atmete zitternd aus. Tränen bahnten soch ihren Weg in seine Augen welche er jedoch sofort wütend weg wischte.  
Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zu seiner rechten auf die Straße unter ihm blicken.  
Ein alter, etwas rostiger VW Bus, welcher Schwarz lackiert war und einen roten Stern auf dem Dach hatte, hielt vor dem Haus ihrer Nachbarn.  
Tony hatte sich, seit sie hier vor vier Wochen eingezogen waren, nicht groß draußen auf gehalten.  
Er verkroch sich trotz dem warmen Wetter und den Sommerferien,die übermorgen enden würden, in seinem Zimmer und schrieb auf seinem Laptop weiter an seinen Programmen oder laß Bücher über alles was er über Elektronik und Elektrotechnik in die Finger bekommen konnte.  
Am meisten fehlte ihm sein kleiner Bereich in der riesigen Werkstatt der Villa. Stundenlang hatte er dort Zeit verbracht um an allen möglichen Geräten und Robotern, die er entworfen hatte herum zu schrauben, nun fehlte auch dafür das Geld.  
Er sah Mrs... Robert? Er wusste ihren Namen nicht mehr genau, wie sie lächelnd aus dem Haus kam als die Türen des Wagens auf gingen und drei junge Männer etwa in seinem alter ausstiegen und über etwas lauthals lachten. Eigentlich wollte er rein gehen doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück und ließ ihn die Szene, welche sich auf dem Vorrasen des Nachbarhauses abspielte beobachten.  
"Na Jungs, wie wars? Hallo mein Schatz."  
Sie küsste den größten von Ihnen auf die Wange welcher - wow- an die zwei Meter groß war und wirklich gut im training zu sein schien.  
Er nahm die dunkelhaarige Frau immer noch lachend in den Arm und sie verschwand nahezu vollständig in diesen riesigen Muskeln.  
"Hey Mrs. Rogers!" Grinste der etwas kleinere Blonde welcher eine getönte Sonnenbrille auf der Nase hatte.  
Der Fahrer mit den etwas längeren dunkleren Haaren ging auf sie zu im ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben nachdem das blonde Muskelpaket sie los gelassen hatte.  
"Wir waren brav und anständig wie immer." Grinste er die kleine Frau an.  
"Ja James, danke das beruhigt mich doch jetzt sehr." Ihr lächeln sagte das sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.  
"Habt ihr Hunger? Wo sind eigentlich Thor und Sam?"  
"Sind nach Hause gefahren, die sind schon eingeschlafen als wir vom Campingplatz gerollt sind. Nach dem letzten Stop an der Raststätte sind sie bei Bruce und Scott eingestiegen. Die hatten schon angesagt das sie ohne Umschweife nach Hause wollen. Und was die andere Frage betrifft..."  
"Essen geht immer." Wurde der dunkelhaarige von dem blonden mit der Brille unterbrochen.  
Alle brachen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
"Clint hat IMMER Hunger Mum, das müsstest du mittlerweile doch wissen."  
"Hey Steve!"  
Dieser James warf Mrs. -RoGERS' also- Sohn wie er gerade mit bekommen hatte ,da er sie Mum genannt hatte, einen großen Marineblauen Rucksack sowie einen Armyfarbenen gebundenen Schlafsack zu welcher dieser problemlos aus der Luft griff.  
Footballspieler? Wahrscheinlich so wie er aussah. Ob er an seiner neuen Schule war?  
"Was gibt's denn Mrs. R.? Ich hab echt wahnsinnig Kohldampf." Clint hakte sich bei der Frau unter und lief bereits mit ihr ins Innere des Hauses.  
James und Steve sahen sich nur grinsend an und folgten den beiden.  
Der größere blieb jedoch erneut einen Moment stehen und als ob er ihn plötzlich bemerkt hatte hob er den Blick und seine strahlend blauen Augen bohrten sich in seine braunen.  
Für einen Moment schien es so als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und er konnte nur in diese unglaubliche Augen starren. Sogar auf diese Entfernung erkannte er das strahlende blau und hatte das Gefühl darin ertrinken zu können.  
"Hey Stevie! Kommst du? Sonst lässt Clint dir nichts von den Spagetti übrig!"  
Die Stimme riss ihn aus seiner starre.  
Der blonde blickte zu seinem Freund "Komme." Als er noch einmal im Begriff war zu ihm hoch zu sehen stolperte Tony bereits panisch in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu an welche er sich mit dem Rücken an lehnte und sich dann hinab gleiten ließ.  
Super. Erste Begegnung mit seinem, 'wahrscheinlich beliebten-Footballspieler-Mitschüler' und er starrt ihn an als wäre er ein Psycho. Das würde ihn bestimmt voran bringen wenn er Montag dort seinen ersten Tag hatte. Alle wurden bereits denken er ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, ganz davon ab gesehen das eh die halbe Schule bereits Bescheid wusste WER er war.  
Er schlug den Hinterkopf leicht gegen die Scheibe hinter sich.  
"Super Stark. Das wird bestimmt der burner."


	2. Chapter 2

Gedankenverloren betrat Steve die kleine Küche.  
"... Thor rennt also mit Anlauf auf dieses bescheuerte Sprungbrett zu rutscht aus, knickt dabei um, fällt seitwärts wie ein Stein von diesem blöden Ding ins Wasser und ersäuft dabei fast so eine heiße Blondine." Alle brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus während Clint sich schon beim erzählen fast in die Hosen macht vor lachen.  
"Das arme Mädchen." Seine Mutter wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel.  
"Keine Sorge Sarah, bis auf eine kaputte Frisur und ein verlaufenes Make up ist ihr nichts passiert." Bucky grinst über seinen Glasrand aus dem er gerade Cola trank zu Steve während er sprach und hielt dann inne.  
"Alles ok Kumpel? Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."  
"Was?" Steve räusperte sich, "Nein, alles gut. Habt ihr noch was übrig gelassen?"  
Er setzte sich zwischen Bucky und seine Mutter und begann zu schöpfen.  
"Sag mal Mum, ist nebenan wieder jemand eingezogen?"  
"Ja stimmt das hast du ja noch gar nicht mit bekommen. Vor ca. Vier Wochen sind die Starks in das alte Haus gezogen. Ich find es toll endlich mal wieder Nachbarn zu haben nachdem Peggy vor einem Jahr wegen ihrer Demenz doch ins Heim musste weil sie sich alleine nicht mehr versorgen konnte. Mrs. Stark scheint sehr nett zu sein, ich hab ab und zu kurz mit ihr gesprochen leider hat sie wegen ihres Jobs nicht sehr viel Zeit, sie arbeitet den ganzen Tag bei 'Eddies' und am Wochenende wohl auch noch öfters abends in einer Bar. Mr. Stark habe ich nur ein paar mal gesehen auch scheint er mir sehr... Mürrisch zu sein aber vielleicht ist er auch nur gestresst wegen-"  
"Stark?" Unterbrach sie Clint. "Etwa der Strak dem Stark Industries gehört hat?"  
"Wer?" Steve blickte seinen Freund fragend an.  
"Sag bloß das hast du nicht mit bekommen? War überall den Zeitungen und den Nachrichten. Mr. Superreich-Schnösel-kann-sich-alles-erlauben Howard Stark hat vor ein paar Monaten hoch an der Börse gespielt und alles verloren. Quasi von ganz oben nach ganz unten eben. Geschieht ihm recht, nach allem was ich gehört hab soll er ein ziemliches Arschloch sein."  
"Clinton Francis Barton! Solche Wörter benutzt du nicht unter meinem Dach. Außerdem sind das alles nur öffentliche Spekulationen. Wer weis vielleicht ist er in Wirklichkeit ganz anders. Jetzt iss deine Nudeln und benimm dich."  
"Tschuldigung Ms. R." Schuldbewusst schaufelte der blonde weiter seine Spagetti in sich grinste jedoch dabei etwas.  
"Haben die beiden Kinder?" Fragte nun Steve erneut.  
"Ja einen Sohn, Tony soweit mir Mrs. Stark erzählt hat. Ich selbst habe ihn allerdings nur einmal gesehen als sie drüben eingezogen sind. Ich glaube er ist in eurem Alter, er geht wohl ab Montag auch mit euch in die Schule." Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
"Ja, es wäre doch bestimmt gut für Tony jemanden zu kennen wenn er in eine neue Schule muss, wie wäre es wenn ihr einfach nach dem Essen rüber geht und euch an freundet."  
"Mum. Wir sind keine fünf mehr."  
"Tut mir leid Sarah aber ich muss jetzt dann auch mal bald nach Hause, du kennst ja Mum und Dad - Berichterstattung wird also heute noch eingefordert." Bucky grinste woraufhin Sie verstehend nickte.  
"Das bedeutet ich bin auch raus. Da Bucky gefahren ist und mein ganzer Krempel nicht von allein nach Hause fliegt lass ich mich lieber chauffieren."  
"Na gut, aber Steven Schatz du könntest nachher ja kurz rüber und dich vorstellen was meinst du?"  
Nach kurzer Überlegung nickte der größere.  
"Ja warum nicht, allerdings spring ich davor nochmal schnell unter die Dusche."  
Wieder lachte seine Mutter auf.  
"Ich denke das solltet ihr alle schnellst möglichst."

Frisch geduscht stand Steve eine halbe Stunde später nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet in seinem Zimmer. In Gedanken starrte er zu dem kleinen Balkon der genau gegenüber seines eigenen lag und wie er erst jetzt festgestellt hatte, auf welchem der schwarzhaarige gestanden und sie wohl beobachtet hatte.  
Irgend etwas war seltsam an ihm. Als sie ankamen hatte Steve ein komisches Gefühl gehabt und als die anderen dann ins Haus verschwanden spürte er förmlich wie ihn jemand anstarrte. Als er den Verursacher gefunden hatte und in diese dunklen Augen sah, war es für einen Moment so als würde sich sein Innerstes zusammen ziehen.  
Das Gefühl verschwand als Bucky ihn gerufen hatte doch irgendwie blieb alles etwas... Komisch.  
Wenn es stimmte was Clint ihm erzählt hatte als er mit ihm und Bucky nochmals raus gegangen war bevor diese nach Hause fuhren war dieser Tony ein ziemlich arroganter Schönling.  
Das zweite stimmt schon mal, zumindest was Steve im ersten Moment von dem schwarzhaarigen sehen konnte. Es war kein Geheimnis das er Bi war, dank seiner Statur und der Quaterback Stellung im Football Team war das jedoch nie ein Problem in der Schule für ihn gewesen. Keiner traute sich ihn blöd von der Seite an zu machen, vor allem nicht nachdem Clint auf der ganzen Schule erzählt hatte - Steve hätte einen Schrank von Türsteher ausgeknockt als der ihn wegen seiner Sexualität blöd von der Seite angemachten hätte - was Schwachsinn war, aber effektiv wie sich heraus gestellt hatte.  
Und ja er konnte daher voller Überzeugung sagen das ihm das Aussehen seines neuen Nachbarn gefallen hatte. Was das arrogant anging... Steve hasste Leute die glaubten sie wären etwas besseres, auf ihrer Schule gab es ebenfalls diese Clique der "gehobenen Schnösel" wie Sie sie nannten.  
Kids deren Eltern reicher waren als der Durchschnitt, jedoch wohl zu geizig um ihre Kinder auch auf eine dementsprechende Schule zu schicken.  
Er griff in seinen Schrank, zog sich eins seiner grauen Shirts hervor welches er überstreifte während er sie Treppe hinab zur Eingangstüre ging.  
Es gab nur einen Weg heraus zu finden ob Tony wirklich auch zu diesem Typ Mensch zählte, seine Mutter hatte ihm beigebracht nichts auf Klatsch und Tratsch zu geben und sich immer selbst ein Bild zu machen und damit war er bisher immer am besten gefahren.  
"Mum! Ich geh kurz rüber und sag Hallo."  
"Bleib nicht zu lange weg Schatz, ich muss in einer Stunde zu meiner Nachtschicht und du weist das es mir lieber ist wenn du dann zuhause bist."  
"Mum ich bin achtzehn! Außerdem bin ich nur drei Meter weiter."  
Sie kam aus der Küche und trocknete sich die Hände ab während sie ihn lächelnd ansah.  
"Ich weis Steven, trotzdem..."  
Der blonde verdrehte die Augen lächelte aber und küsste sie auf die Stirn bevor er durch die Tür ging.  
"Ich weiß Mum."  
Seine Mutter war... Etwas übervorsichtig wenn es um ihn ging, er verübelte es ihr jedoch nicht.  
Seit er sieben war kümmerte sie sich allein um ihn, sein Vater war im Krampfeinsatz gefallen und er wusste das sie immer noch um ihn trauerte. Steve war alles was ihr geblieben war.  
Mit leichten Schritten stieg er die drei Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf und klingelte bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.  
Lange Zeit geschah nichts dann jedoch hörte er Geräusche hinter der Tür und ihm wurde geöffnet.  
Ein schlanker grauhaariger Mann stand vor ihm und blickte kalt zu ihm auf.  
"Ja?" Der Ton war... unfreundlich was Steve jedoch nicht sofort entmutigter. Er Strecke die Hand aus "Guten Abend Mr. Stark, ich wollte mich kurz vorstellen. Steven Rogers ich wohne-"  
"Hör zu was auch immer du glaubst von mir zu bekommen wenn du dich hier einschleimst, vergiss es ok? Geh nach Hause kleiner."  
Kleiner? Verwirrt schaute der blonde auf den älteren hinab und atmete innerlich tief durch >ruhig bleibe Steve, alles ok


	3. Chapter 3

Trotz das die Sonne seit einer Stunde unter gegangen war, war es weiter schwül warm.  
Er hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht seine Wäsche zu machen Mittagessen zu kochen damit seine Mutter in Ruhe schlafen konnte und etwas warmes zu essen Katze bevor sie erneut zur Nachtschicht ging und über eine Stunde mit Natasha zu telefonieren die sich lauthals über Clint beschwerte welcher anscheinend nicht aus seinem Tiefschlaf zu bekommen war.  
Er hatte nicht wieder versucht bei den Starks 'guten Tag' zu sagen, der Zusammenstoß mit dem Familienoberhaupt am Abend zuvor reichte ihm noch völlig er hatte auch keinen von ihnen erblicken können trotz das er immer wieder zu hinüber gesehen hatte.  
Nun saß er im Rahmen seiner offenen Balkontür, aus der Stereoanlage dang leise 'In Flames'. Sein Skizzenblock lag auf seinen Oberschenkeln und er zeichnete das Bild welches er am letzten Abend ihrer Campingtour nicht fertig gestellte hatte zu Ende.  
Seine Freunde saßen lachend um das Lagerfeuer während Clint eine Geschichte nach der anderen zum besten gab.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich bei der Erinnerung auf sein Gesicht. Sie waren fünf Wochen lang durch America getourt, von einem Campingplatz zum nächsten. Männerurlaub wie Bucky es genannt hatte. Sie alle hatten über ein Jahr lang gesparrt um diesen endlich antreten zu können.  
"Gute Musik."  
Steve schreckte hoch während er gleichzeitig suchend seinen Blick nach rechts schweifen ließ.  
Lachende braune Augen schienen ihm geradewegs in sein Innerstes zu blicken und sofort war wieder das Gefühl zurück welches er schon das erste mal hatte als er dem anderen in die Augen sah.  
"Äh" hektisch stand er auf.  
"Ich äh... Hi!"  
Er stand am Rande seines Balkons und winkte dämlich zu dem kleineren der sich noch immer lächelnd mit den Unterarmen auf seinem Geländer Abstürze und ihn ansah.  
"Jetzt bin ich beruhigt."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Ich dachte schon ich hab mich gestern bescheuert benommen und mich als Trottel hin gestellt aber wie ich sehe kannst du das auch."  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Steve das er noch immer seine Hand in der Luft hatte und damit winkte.  
Schnell ließ er sie sinken und errötete dabei.  
"Das äh... Ja scheint so."  
Er begann zu lachen in welches der schwarzhaarige nach wenigen Sekunden mit ein stieg.  
"Steve Rogers."  
"Tony Stark. Ich würde dir ja die Hand geben aber ich glaube so lang ist mein Arm dann doch nicht."  
"Ja könnte schwierig werden." Ein seltsames schweigen lag nun zwischen Ihnen.  
"Bist du....ich mein gehst du morgen zur Schule?"  
Unsicher blickten die braunen Augen ihn an.  
"Ja?!"  
"Wollen wir zusammen hin! Also wenn du magst?"  
"Echt jetzt?" Überraschung stand dem kleineren deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben woraufhin Steve sofort wieder lachen musste.  
"Ja echt jetzt. Warum sollten wir nicht?"  
Tony biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich dem Blick des anderen aus.  
"Ich... Ich weis ja nicht was du bisher von mir gehört hat und deshalb... Also... Die meisten Menschen gehen mir für gewöhnlich lieber aus dem Weg sobald sie meinen Namen gehört haben."  
"Und ich sollte genau so sein weil?"  
Erneut blickte der kleinere überrascht zu dem blonden.  
"Naja das ist... Also... Du kennst mich nicht und-"  
"Und genau das ist der Grund weshalb ich mir kein Urteil über dich bilde. Ich mache mir gern selbst ein Bild bevor ich jemanden in die Schublade 'nicht kompatibel' abschiebe. Also was ist nun? Um halb sieben an der Straße? Ich kann fahren wenn du willst?"  
"Äh ja klar, warum nicht." Er war immer noch perplex.  
"Du hast ein eigenes Auto?"  
Der größere grinste breit.  
"Nein ich hab kein eigenes Auto."  
"Aber wie-"  
"Ich hoffe du hast keine Angst auf einem Motorrad."

Steve stand wie ab gemacht um halb sieben vor seinem Haus und wartete auf den schwarzhaarigen welcher auch keine Minute später aus dem benachbarten Haus auf ihn zu trat.  
Es war seltsam schon wider hatte er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch.  
"Hey!" Lächelnd trat der kleinere auf ihn zu und das Gefühl verstärkte sich.  
"Hey."  
Steve grinste bevor er ihm die Hand entgegen Strecke.  
Verwirrt blickte Tony auf diese.  
"Was ist? Gibst du mir die Hand nun doch nicht?"  
Ein Lachen durchbrach die kurze Stille.  
"Sorry, mein Gehirn befindet sich noch eine Etage höher und schläft sich aus." Damit schlug er ein und zog seine Hand sofort zurück.  
Auch Steve blickte mehr als verwirrt auf seine eigene Hand. Als sie sich berührten war es als hätte er eine Art elektrischen Schlag bekommen.  
"Ich äh... Was war das denn?"  
Schulterzuckend blickte der blonde ihn an.  
"Keine Ahnung, elektrische Entladung?"  
Tony nickt nur.  
"Ja kann sein."  
Als Steve nun genauer hin sah erkannte er einen bläulichen Schimmer um Tonys echtes Auge. Er deute darauf  
"Was hast du denn angestellt?"  
"Hm? ... Ach das? Hab am Samstag ne Tussi flach gelegt, ihr Freund fand das nicht sehr lustig und hat mir eine verpasst."  
Skeptisch blickten blaue Augen ihn an.  
"Was? Ich wusste nicht das sie vergeben war ok. Außerdem solltest du den anderen mal sehen."  
"Aha." Steve musterte ihn weiter, irgendetwas sagt ihm das die Story nicht stimmte aber er kannte den andern nicht wirklich von dem her ließ er es einfach stehen, wer weiß vielleicht spielte ihm seine Intuition ja gerade einfach auch nur einen Streich.  
"Na komm, wir sollten los sonst sind wir noch zu spät."  
Der größere Schritt voran ging auf der linken Seite um das Haus herum wo sich eine Art Gerage befand. Ein blauer Kleinwagen sowie ein schwarzes Motorrad standen darin.  
Tony pfiff anerkennen als Steve das Bike hinaus schob.  
"Nette Maschine. Ne Harley? Echt jetzt?"  
Wieder lachte Steve.  
"Das 'echt jetzt' ist voll dein Ding oder? Und ja. Die Maschine gehörte meinem Vater, ich Steck ich quasi jeden Cent den ich habe in das gute Stück und es hat mich noch nie im Stich gelassen."  
Der blonde reichte ihm einen Helm von einem der Regale bevor er sich seinen eigenen aufsetzte.  
"Du Jobst?"  
"Nur in den Ferien. Meine Mum will nicht das ich 'nach der Schule auch noch arbeiten gehe da es mich ansonsten vom lernen abhalten würde und ich ja auch noch was von meinem jungen leben haben soll'." Er lachte. "Ich und einige andere meiner Freunde arbeiten bis auf die Winterferien aber ansonsten meist auf dem Bau von Thors Vaters, ist zwar kein Zuckerschlecken aber Mr. Odinson zahlt recht gut. Thor ist ein Freund von uns der letztes Jahr von der Schule ab gegangen ist. Mein Mum gibt mir jeden Monat Taschengeld was Granny Peg immer aufstockt."  
"Hab mich schon gefragt woher das alles kommt?"  
Steve hatte sich bereits auf das Motorrad gesetzt und startete sie.  
"Was?"  
Tony deutete seine Oberarme. Der blonde grinste wieder nur, dann nickte er mit dem Kopf.  
"Komm schon, oder doch Angst?"  
Sofort schüttelte kleinere den Kopf und setzte sich hinter ihn.

Nachdem Steve die Maschine abgestellt hatte liefen sie nebeneinander auf das Schulgebäude zu.  
Tony war innerlich mehr als nervös.  
Die meisten Schüler standen noch in kleinen Gruppen zusammen auf dem Hof. Mache schienen ihn zu erkennen denn Ihr Gespräche verstummten plötzlich und er konnte ihr abschätzenden blicke auf sich spüren.  
Am liebsten hätte er sofort kehrt gemacht und hatte sich zuhause wieder in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadiert.  
Statt dessen blickte er schnurstracks gerade aus. Er war Tony Stark verdammt noch mal er würde sich doch von ein paar blöden Sprüchen von Vollidioten deren IQ weit unter seinem eigenen lag nicht fertig machen lassen.  
Steve steuerte gerade wegs eine kleine Gruppe an die etwas abseits an einem der Holztische stand und Tony erkannt zwischen Ihnen sofort die beiden Freunde die am Samstag mit Steve angekommen waren.  
Als Bucky, welcher auf dem Tisch saß, sie erblickte stieß er Clint mit dem Knie an. Dieser unterbrach wohl gerade seine Erzählung und blickte zu ihm auf. Der dunkelhaarige nickte nur grinsend in die Richtung aus der Steve mit Tony kam und steckte seine offene Hand in Richtung des anderen.  
Augenrollend schob der eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und drückte einen Schein in die Dargebotene Handfläche.  
Tony blieb stehen und nach zwei weiteren Schritten tat der blonde es ihm nach. Steve drehte sich zu ihm.  
"Was ist, kommst du? Ich stell dir die Clique vor."  
Der kleine schüttele nur den Kopf.  
Auf keinen Fall würde er nun zu dieser einfach so zu all diesen Leuten stehen. Es waren Steves Freunde wenn sie auch glaubten das er so ein 'Arsch' ist wie alle hier sagten....  
Er mochte den blonden. Er kannte ihn noch nicht wirklich aber er er fühlte sich seltsam wohl bei diesem und hoffte das sie, vielleicht sowas wie- Freunde? werden konnten.  
Er würde nicht riskieren jetzt schon alles auf eine Karte zu setzten.  
"Ich äh... Ich muss noch ins Sekretariat, ich muss meinen Stundenplan abholen, bekomm meinen Spind zugewiesen, der Rektor will allem Anschein kurz mit mir sprechen und das alles noch vor der ersten Stunde, du sieht ich sollte mich echt auf den Weg machen."  
Der blonde schien ihm nicht so recht zu glauben sagte jedoch nichts.  
"Ok wenn du meinst. Komm ich bring dich."  
"Nicht nötig." Tony lief bereits rückwärts von ihm weg, ich hab mir in den Ferien alles angesehen. Ich komm klar."  
Unschlüssig blickte Steve zwischen ihm und dem Gebäude hin und her.  
"Gut... Dann sehen wir uns in der Pause nehm ich an oder vielleicht im Unterricht."  
"Ja vielleicht." Der kleinere drehte sich um und ging Richtung Schulgebäude.  
Steve begab sich kurz darauf ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu seinen Freunden.  
"Hey Steve!" Sofort blieb er stehen und drehte sich wieder dem schwarzhaarigen zu.  
"Danke fürs fahren."


	4. Chapter 4

Er hatte Steve natürlich nicht mehr gesehen bis zur Pause.  
Nachdem er das Sekretariat endlich gefunden hatte, wobei ihm eine Gruppe Schüler wohl absichtlich den falschen Weg genannt hatten, wurde er von der streng schauenden dunkelhaarigen sofort in das Büro des Rektors geschickt.  
Direktor Fury schien ihm ebenfalls alles andere als wohl gesonnen zu sein.  
"Setzten Stark." War das erste was ihm der Afroamerikaner entgegen schleuderte.  
Sofort kam er der Aufforstung nach. Nach einigen Minuten der Musterung schnitt seine Stimme erneut wie ein Messer durch den Raum.  
"Hören sie zu kleiner Ich weiß sie sind ein überaus intelligenter Kerl mit einem überdurchschnittlichem IQ, was ihre Noten auch zweifelsfrei belegen. Trotzdem ist das kein Freifahrtschein für sie oder macht sie zu etwas besserem als die anderen Schüler. Ich weis nicht was sie glauben aber hier auf meiner Schule herrscht Ordnung und Anstand. Bekomme ich mir das sie gegen die Regeln verstoßen oder sich hier wie ein aufgeblasener Gockel auf Viagra benehmen fliegen sie schneller von der Schule als das sie Giorgio Armani sagen können. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
"Bei allem Respekt Sir ich bin nicht-"  
"Haben wir uns verstanden?!?"   
Tony senkte mürrisch den Blick.  
"Ja Sir."  
"Gut. Dann gehen sie jetzt. Ms. Hill wird ihnen draußen alles weitere erklären und ihnen ihren Stundenplan aushändigen."  
Tony stand auf und hatte bereits die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet.  
"Und Stark!... Denken Sie dran, ich behalt sie im Auge."  
Ohne etwas zu sagen trat er durch die Tür und schloss diese etwas kräftiger als nötig.  
Er schloss die Augen und atmetet erst einmal durch.  
Wunderbar, sogar bei Rektor hatte er schon ein 'Stein im Brett' 

Die Strang aussehende Sekretärin Ms. Hill wie Tony nun wusste, hatte ihm die nächsten 45 Minuten alles wichtige erklärt, ihm seinen Stundenplan ausgehändigt sowie einen Plan der Schule damit er wusste wo sich welche Zimmer befanden.  
Er hatte noch nur noch eine Physik Stunde vor der Pause welche allerdings schon begonnen hatte.  
Mit einem Klos im Hals atmete er erneut durch bevor er an die Tür klopfte.  
"Ja?"  
"Dann mal los"  
Als er eintrat blickte natürlich die gesamte Klasse zu ihm.  
"Entschuldigung Mr. Pym. Tony Stark, ich bin-"  
"Mr. Stark! Natürlich. Kommen sie rein. Äh hinten rechts können Sie Platz nehmen."  
"Danke Sir."  
Mit gesenktem Blick ging er durch die Reihen und ließ sich dann in der letzten Reihe an dem Tisch der am nächsten zur Wand stand nieder.  
Natürlich hatte er auch hier mitbekommen wie einige Schüler sofort die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und angefangen hatten zu tuscheln.  
"Ladys und Gentleman, können wir uns nun bitte wieder dem Stoff widmen?!"   
Mr. Pym schrieb bereits die nächste Formel an die Tafel worauf die meisten sich wieder dem Lehrer zu wandern.  
"Hey Stark."  
Der bullige Kerl neben ihn grinste als er ihn ansah.  
"Willkommen in der Unterschicht. Muss seltsam sein auf so harten Stühlen zu sitzen wenn man mit seinem Prinzchenarsch nur gepolsterte Goldstühlchen gewohnt ist."  
Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten als er bereits jemand sprach.  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe Brock. Keinen interessieren deine geistlosen Kommentare."  
"Was willst du denn jetzt Barton?"  
Der blonde vor Tony drehte sich um und jetzt erst hatte er ihn erkannt. Es war dieser Freund von Steve... Clint.  
"Hör einfach nicht auf ihn. Er ist als Kind zu oft mit dem pinken Dreirad seiner Schwester gegen die Wand gefahren. Clint Barton."  
Er steckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
Perplex starrte er kurz darauf bevor er sie ergriff.  
"Äh Tony Stark. Du bist ein Freund von Steve oder?"  
"Jep, woher..."  
"Mr. Barton langweile ich sie etwa?"  
Sofort drehte der angesprochene sich nach vorne.  
"Nein Mr. Pym, ich hab nur gerade unseren neuen Mitschüler hier herzlich willkommen geheißen und ihm gesagt das er gerade vor dem fähigsten und besten Lehrer der ganzen Schule sitz."  
"Natürlich haben sie das. Könnten Sie Ihre Lobeshymnen dennoch in die Pause verlegen?"  
"Selbstverständlich Sir."  
Tony musste grinsen. Dieser Clint gefiel ihm jetzt schon.

Kurz darauf lief er genau neben diesem durch den Flur. Alle Schüler strömten nach draußen um im Freien Ihr Pause genießen zu können.  
"Pym ist cool, die meisten Lehrer an der Schule sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, allerdings musst du bisschen aufpassen bei Fury der ist etwas... Naja. Coulsen - eigentlich ganz ok aber schleimt den D-rex immer den Arsch voll weshalb man bei ihm vorsichtig sein muss. Die schlimmsten an der Schule sind Schmidt er, unterrichtet Geschichte, echt grusliger Typ ist wohl auch in der Vergangenheit stehen geblieben. Ich glaub wenn er könnte würde er sofort die Prügelstrafe wieder einführen und dann haben wir noch Mr. Ross. Er war ne lange Zeit bei der Army - ich hoffe deine Kondition ist nicht ganz so miserabel, denn den Befehlston und seine Unterrichtsmethoden stehen dem bei der Soldatenausbildung in nichts nach, er hat Sam total auf dem Kicker, bei Buck und Steve traut er sich aber nicht?"  
"Hä?" Tony verstand nur Bahnhof. Was meinte Clint damit?  
"Ach ja du kennst die Clipue ja noch gar nicht, das ändern wir aber sofort. - "Hey Leute!" Damit drehte er sich auch schon nach vorne und hob die Hand. Tony hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sie nach draußen und immer weiter zu dem Platz gegangen waren, auf den Steve heute heute morgen schon zugesteuert hatte nun waren zwar erst zwei der Gruppe da aber Tony wollte sofort kehrt machen.  
"Äh Clint ich sollte noch-" er verlangsamte sein Tempo und war schon dabei sich von ihm fort zu bewegen als eine Hand auf seine Schulter schlug.  
"Hey alles klar?" Er brauchte sich komischerweise nicht einmal umzudrehen um zu WISSEN das es Steve war.  
Irgendwie war das alles seltsam doch er selbst konnte es nicht wirklich greifen.  
"Hey Kumpel." Clint schlug bei ihm ein. "Ich hab Tony grad ein paar Tipps gegeben welche Lehrer er lieber meiden sollte.  
Steve zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.   
"Aha"  
"Was? Ich schwöre ich war sachlich und hab nur die Wahrheit gesprochen."  
Ein schlanker arm schlang sich von hinten um die Hüfte des dunkelblonden.  
"Natürlich hast du das Schatz." Eine zierliche rothaarige grinste ihn wissend an.  
"Das du mir auch noch in den Rücken fällst." Er küsste sie bevor er grinsend zu ihr hinab sah. "Hey meine hübsche."  
Sie lächelte ebenfalls bevor sie ihn an der Hand nahm und mit sich zog.  
Steve seufzte bevor er zu Tony sah.  
"Na komm schon"  
"Steve ich weis wirklich nicht ob-" er erschrak als sich von hinten ruckartig ein Arm um seine Schulter legte. Als er hoch sah erkannte er das ein anderer ebenfalls ums Steves Schulter lag.  
"Alter da bist du, ich dachte du wolltest mit in die Cafeteria." Verdutzt blickte der dunkelhaarige zu Tony der merklich versteinert da stand.  
"Oh, hey. Alles klar? Ich bin Bucky." Steve verdrehte die Augen als er sich aus dem Klammergriff befreite.  
"Weist du Buck, normalerweise stellt man sich vor, BEVOR man jemanden bespringt."  
"Bespringen? Ich? Nicht doch ist alles cool. Tony und ich hier sind alte Freunde nicht wahr?"  
"Äh-"  
"Sag ich doch"  
Steve schüttele nur grinsend den Kopf.  
"Lässt du ihn jetzt bitte mal los? Wir wollten grad zu den anderen."  
Was war das hier denn bitte? Niemals hatte sich jemand getraut, bis auf Rhody, ihn einfach so in den Arm zu ziehen und mit ihm zu quatschen als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Und.... Es gefiel ihm.  
An der Privatschule die er zuvor besuchte, rannten alle rum als hätten sie einen Stock im Arsch. Geredet wurde über Politik, Wirtschaftslage und Business. Es war immer etwas... Schnöselig halt.  
Tony musste wegen des Gedankens innerlich lachen. Gott diese Schule war wirklich so versnobt gewesen wie alle glaubten und erst jetzt erkannte er dies voll und ganz.   
"Und wie siehts jetzt aus? Teilt Stevie seinen neuen besten Freund mit uns nachdem er mich eiskalt fallen gelassen hat oder wolltest lieber mit ihm zusammen verschwinden?" Fragte Bucky gespielt traurig, wobei sein arm noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag.  
"Buuck..." Steve klang genervt was Tony nicht davon abhielt auf zu lachen und einfach mit zu spielen.  
"Eifersüchtig?"   
Perplex ließ der braunhaarig ihn los.  
"Ich? ... Niemals! Stevielein liebt mich heiß und innig!"   
Ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ließ den brünetten gespielt schmerzhaft zusammen zucken.  
"Aua!"   
"Ich glaube die vier Wochen mit Clint haben dir nicht gut getan, du bist momentan ja schlimmer als er." Steve schnappte Tonys Handgelenk und zog ihn weiter.  
"Heißt das... Du verlässt mich?" Theatralisch fasste er sich an die Stirn "mein Leben ist zu Ende."  
"Die Pause ist bald zu Ende wenn du sei weiter machst und ich hab vor noch was zu essen also würdest du dich langsam mal wider einkriegen, außerdem tritt Sam dir gleich in den Allerwertesten wenn du so weiter machst." Damit wandte er sich an Tony welcher ihn nur fragen ansah.  
"Ignorier ihn, im Grunde kenne ich ihn gar nicht."  
"Du kennst mich seit dem Sandkasten Rogers." Fuhr Bucky ihm von hinten dazwischen.  
"Einfach ignorieren."  
Plötzlich drehte Bucky sich zur Seite   
"Jo Johnny..." er rannte auf einen blonden zu.  
"Geht schon mal ich komm gleich."  
Steve rollte mit den Augen.  
"Als ob wir das nicht sowieso gemacht hätten."  
Tony lächelte. Er wusste nicht wann er zuletzt so oft gelacht hatte.   
Es war toll, es fing an ihm hier mehr als zu gefallen.  
Und bevor er wusste wie standen sie bei der Gruppe. Clint saß auf der Bank, die rothaarige auf seinem Schoß während er mit einem braunhaarigen mit strubbelfrisur und einem dunkelhäutigen sprach welcher halb auf dem Tisch saß.   
"Hey Leute! Das hier ist Tony." Steve legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter die bis vor kurzem noch um sein Handgelenk geschlossen war und wieder war es irgendwie seltsam, es fühlte sich... Falsch an sie nicht mehr auf seiner Haut zu spüren.  
"Tony, die rothaarige bei Clint ist Natasha Romanoff, Sie leitet die Schülerzeitung an der Schule. Solltest du also zu irgendjemand fragen haben, wende dich an Sie. Nat kennt jeden hier. Die beiden anderen hier sind Scott Long und Sam Willson." alle gaben ihm nacheinander die Hand.  
"Hey." War alles was ihm gerade einfiel.  
Eine seltsame Stille legte sich über die Gruppe.  
Bucky hatte sein Gespräch beendet und schwang sich nun auf den Tisch um Sam einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken bevor er Clint an die Schulter tippte.  
Niemand schien sich an dem Kuss zu stören und Tony beschloss im Moment nicht weiter nach zu fragen.  
"Du schuldest mir noch immer zwei Mäuse alter."  
Natasha stöhnte.  
"Was ist es diesmal?"  
Bucky grinste.  
"Ich hab ihm gesagt das Steve unserem Frischling heute begleitet, Clint meinte er hätte den Schwanz eingezogen und wäre Samstag nicht rüber um sich seinem neuen Nachbarn vor zu stellen und nun stehen wir hier."  
Tony blickte etwas schüchtern in die Runde bevor er anfing zu murmeln  
"Wenn mans genau nimmt kenn ich Steve erst seit Sonntag."  
"Was?" Alle blickten ihn verwirrt an.  
"Äh, Sonntag. Unsere Zimmer liegen wohl genau gegenüber und wir haben uns gestern Abend das erste mal draußen auf dem Balkon getroffen."  
"Ha! Das heißt ich hatte recht zumindest was den ersten Teil betrifft. Die restlichen 2 Dollar kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken Barnes." Grinste Clint triumphierend.  
Steve hatte sich auf der anderen Bank nieder gelassen und nickte Tony zu das dieser sich setzte, was er auch nach kurzem Zögern tat.  
"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht Stevie, du hast echt gekniffen?"  
Genervt atmete der blonde aus.  
"Erstens, ich wüsste nicht warum ich kneifen sollte, es ging lediglich darum sich den neuen Nachbarn vorzustellen-"  
"Aber du-"  
"Und zweitens.... Ich war da."  
Nun war es Tony der ihn verwirrt anblickte.  
"Dein Vater war wohl gerade sehr beschäftigt weshalb er.... Mich wohl für jemand anderes gehalten hat und..."  
"Oh shit Steve das... Es tut mir leid. Er... Er ist zur Zeit wirklich oft im Stress... Wegen der ganzen Sache und seiner neuen Arbeit und den Anwälten und dem Umzug eben. Ich... Er kann dann manchmal echt.... Fies sein und sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr."  
"Schon ok." Steve lachte ihn an. "Meine Mum hat das auch gesagt, ist ja nicht weiter schlimm."  
"Bäume! Da fällt mir doch grad ein... Steve mein Onkel fängt dieses Wochenende wieder oben an der Hütte an, bist du dabei?"  
Bucky sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ja klar, Ehrensache."  
"Und da gehen die Wochenenden dahin" murmelte Sam neben ihm.  
Der langhaarige lachte und beugte sich näher zu ihm.  
"Komm schon Honey, sind doch nur vier Wochen außerdem können wir dann alle Silvester wieder dort feiern und ne Woche ausspannen."  
Sam atmete seufzend aus.  
"Wenn ihr meint."  
Das klingeln unterbrach das muntere Beisammensein, die Pause war vorbei.  
Langsam machten sich alle wieder auf den Weg wobei Steve auffiel das Tony, Bucky und Sam etwas länger musterte.  
Er lief langsamer um neben dem schwarzhaarigen her zu gehen.  
"Alles ok?"  
Tony brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu registrieren das der größere mit ihm redete.  
"Was? Äh ja ... warum?"  
Der blonde nickte zu Bucky der seinen Arm um den dunkelhäutigen gelegt hatte.  
"Hast du ein Problem damit?"  
Tony blieb stehen und lachte.  
"Was? Um Himmels Willen nein! Wie kommst du darauf?"  
Für Steve fühlte es sich an als falle ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, er wusste nicht warum doch irgendwie hätte es ihn, mehr als bei allen anderen, gestört wenn Tony etwas gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen gehabt hätte.  
Er grinst, schüttele den Kopf und ging weiter.  
"Nur so ne frage."  
Tony lachte immer noch, setzte sich aber auch wieder in Bewegung.  
"So lange mich keiner anspringt, ist mir relativ egal was die da treiben."  
Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und der blonde blieb erneut stehen.  
Was zum Teufel war nur los mit ihm. Warum störte ihn nun diese Aussage von Tony, Clint haute dauernd solche Sprüche raus von anderen Schülern ganz zu schweigen, er kannte Tony noch keine 24 Stunden und doch traf es ihn.  
Auch der schwarzhaarige drehte sich nach einigen Schritten fragend zu ihm um.  
"Hey stimmt was nicht?"  
Steve versuchte dieses seltsame Gefühl ab zu schütteln und lächelte einfach wieder.  
"Nein alles ok. Wann hast du eigentlich Schluss? Ich kann dich nachher gern wieder mit nehmen wenn du magst."


End file.
